1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an improved method of correcting unclear fingerprints and, more particularly, to a method of enabling a fingerprint operator to replace one or more defective prints on a fingerprint identification card while saving the clear prints.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The art of fingrprinting and identifying persons by their fingerprints is well known. Both ink and inkless method of taking a person's fingerprints are in widespread use. Either a colored ink or a colorless reagent is applied to the persons fingertips and subsequently the fingers are rolled (or pressed) onto a clean recording surface, such as paper, to deposit the ink or reagent on the surface in a pattern corresponding to the fingerprints of the persons. In the inkless method, an additional chemical or reagent is applied to the surface to develop the print so that it is visible. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,623 assigned to the assignee of the present application.
Fingerprint identification is an exacting science which requires the comparison of the pattern of ridge endings and ridge bifurcations (minutiae) of each person's fingerprint. Such comparison may be accomplished manually or by an Automatic Fingerprint Reader System ("AFRS"). Whether the prints are read by machine or by a trained expert, the clarity of the print is obviously of paramount importance. Unclear prints may be caused by (1) an uneven distribution or coating of the ink or other chemical, (2) excessive or insufficient coating of the chemical, (3) improper movement of the finger on the card or (4) improper lifting of the finger from the card after it is rolled. Whatever the cause, an unclear print cannot be accurately read manually or automatically.
Fingerprint cards have been standardized by many governmental agencies such as the U.S. Federal Bureau of Investigation. Such standardized cards are arranged with areas of uniform size (i.e. 1.6".times.1.5") for the prints of the individual fingers of each hand. While the goal in taking a person's fingerprints is to provide a clear and legible print of each fingertip, such goal is frequently not realized in the first attempt. An illegible print results in a rejected card. It has been reported that the U.S. Federal Bureau of Investigation processed about seven million prints during 1985 with a rejection rate of approximately 17%. Rejected cards pose an unnecessary burden on the originating and receiving agencies.
In the past, an unclear print of one finger has necessitated starting over with a new card and retaking the prints of all of the person's finger. This operation is time consuming, both for the operator and the person whose fingerprints are being taken. The disadvantages of the prior art methods have been overcome by the present invention.